The Great Escape
by lindoriel
Summary: Grissoms spider makes a bid for freedom....much to the dismay of his team!


Okay I'm not sure where I'm going with this.....I just had the idea and decided to put it down on paper. I really have no clue what's going to happen next so any suggestions would be great. Anyway lets cross our fingers and hope it works out.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing that I came up with is the storyline, everything else is owned by CBS and its partners respectively. Though I'm keeping the spider....I'm gonna call him Gil!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grissom looked down into the jar on his table. Grasshoppers scrabbled around inside, jumping and crawling over each other to escape their glass prison. Opening the lid, Grissom reached inside and took one of the squirming insects out. Quickly screwing back on the punctured lid, he carefully walked over to a larger glass terrarium and dropped the grasshopper inside. The insect immediately scuttled for cover, crawling underneath a fallen leaf for shelter.  
  
Grissom watched as a dark shape slowly stalked out from under a piece of rotten bark, long legs tentatively treading over decaying foliage. With a slight movement from its prey the creature froze. After a few moments of complete stillness the predator slowly let its body drop to the ground and began to patiently wait. The grasshopper after a minute or so of reassuring silence began to cautiously investigate its new surroundings. Darting from one piece of cover to the next it wasn't long before it strayed dangerously close to where the stealthy hunter lay in wait. Just as the grasshopper darted to the next piece of foliage the creature struck. With lightning speed it attacked the grasshopper, a fatal bite delivered to its back by two massive black fangs rimmed with red hair. The victim went down immediately, a last dying kick of its back legs the only sign of struggle. The murderer in silent triumph quickly dragged its new meal down into a leafy pit to begin its own victory feast.  
  
"Feeding you spider again?"  
  
Grissom looked up from the mini saga to see Sara standing in the doorway. She was casually dressed in jeans and light blue pinstriped shirt. In her hand was clasped a bunch of papers.  
  
"Yes. Those for me?" Grissom indicated towards the bundle she was holding.  
  
"Yeah, they're my reports from the last case. Just finished them." Sara walked in further, her eyes fixed on the glass terrarium.  
  
"Great. Just leave them on the table and I'll get them." Grissom returned back to watching the spider. After a moment he noticed that Sara was still standing in the same spot, papers in hand, her gaze transfixed on the terrarium.  
  
"If you want you can come take a closer look."  
  
Startled out of her thoughts, Sara snapped her head up to look at Grissom.  
  
"Uh......no. I think I'll pass on that offer."  
  
A smile edged along Grissoms lips and he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. Without a word he went right back to watching the spider. Sara stood uncertain for a moment; her curiosity peaked by the fact that Grissom wanted to share something with her, which rarely ever happened. After some frantic thinking and over analysing, Sara put the papers down on the desk and walked round the table to get a better look. She scanned the environment, which looked a lot like a forest floor, full of leaves and pieces of tree.  
  
"Where is it?" Her brows creased with concentration but she still couldn't see the spider.  
  
"See where that little hollow is?" Grissom indicated it with his finger. "He's just in amongst the dry leaves.  
  
"He?" Sara raised her eyebrows. "How do you know it's male?"  
  
"Males are considerably smaller than females. They also roam around freely looking for mates whereas the females dig themselves burrows to live in." Grissom looked up at Sara, his eyes glinting with enthusiasm. If there was one thing other than his job that got Grissom excited it was talking about insects. And the fact that Sara was showing an interest made it even better. "They reach maturity at about 8 years old but the females can live up to 25 years."  
  
"What about the males?"  
  
"Well they usually only live about 6 months after reaching maturity. The females have a tendency to eat them after mating as well." Grissom looked back down into the enclosed habitat. Looking into the hollow that the spider had crawled into all he could see was some dried leaves.  
  
"Wow, I'm starting to like them already!" Sara gave one of her huge toothy grins. The smile faded quickly when she realised that Grissom was still staring intently into the tank, his eyes searching frantically around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Grissom's face had barely changed from his usual un-phased expression, but Sara knew him well enough to see that he was panicking. And if it was something that Grissom would panic about.....  
  
"It's gone!" Grissom reached in and lifted up a piece of bark. A few decomposed leaves fell from underneath it, scattering the bare ground below. He rested it back down and reached into his pants pocket for a pen. Pushing it through the foliage, he searched for any signs of movement. Sara stepped back from the table, her eyes wide with panic.  
  
"What do you mean it's gone?" Looking around, she caught something moving quickly along the floor towards the door. "Uh...Grissom?" Her voice was an octave higher than usual which made Grissom look up. Following Sara's line of vision he watched as the spider scurried round the door and out into the corridor.  
  
"It's not venomous, right?" Sara looked up into Grissom's eyes, fear beginning to seep in. Grissom held her gaze for a second, trying to think of something to say. When nothing re-assuring could come to his mind, he just gave her a little shrug and ran out of the door in pursuit of the spider. Sara stood for a moment longer, staring at the door in shock. Grissom would never keep a poisonous spider at the lab...... She heard a scream coming from the corridor and jumped. Hesitating, she ran out of the office and into the corridor, her eye's falling upon a frantic scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all I've got right now. It might not be updated for a while as I've got a few other fics to keep up with, but a little bit of friendly persuasion might hurry the process along......(nudge, nudge, wink, wink!) 


End file.
